


tsc oneshots

by malecstsc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecstsc/pseuds/malecstsc
Summary: as we’re all suck in quarantine, might as well add to the lack of cog2 fanfics (im doing the whole of tsc as well!!) excuse the fact that i can’t write 😙✌️
Relationships: Alastair Carstairs/Thomas Lightwood, Anna Lightwood/Ariadne Bridgestock, Clary Fray/Jace Herondale, Cordelia Carstairs/James Herondale, Gabriel Lightwood/Cecily Herondale, Gideon Lightwood/Sophie Collins, Herongraystairs - Relationship, James Herondale/Matthew Fairchild, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Julian Blackthorn/Emma Carstairs, Lucie Herondale/Jesse Blackthorn, Lucie Herondale/Matthew Fairchild, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Tiberius Blackthorn/Kit Rook, Will Herondale/Tessa Gray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	1. thomas x alastair

**Author's Note:**

> let’s kick this off with the couple that have had my heart since i finished cog2!! comment couples/scenarios you want me to do!!

Thomas hadn’t seen Alastair Carstairs in weeks. He didn’t know why he seemed to be counting the days. It wasn’t like he wanted to see him. 

He hadn’t seen him since Cordelia and James’s engagement party, where Matthew revealed to him the rumours that Alastair had spread back at the academy. The horrible, horrible rumours. 

Thomas had thought about Alastair more than he should’ve during those weeks. He thought that maybe, just maybe, if he gave him the chance to explain — then he would see that he was still the boy he was with in Paris. Those memories seemed like an ache at Thomas’ heart. 

When he’d look at his own tattoo, something he’d live with forever, he could feel the sensation of Alastair’s fingertips tracing his skin. The felt the hot and tingling feeling he’d had back then. No one else ever made him feel like that. It scared him that that the only person that did, was the person he should hate. 

He was still angry. Those rumours had caused his family so much pain. He felt a guilt for not knowing about it sooner, not before he felt himself falling for the Persian shadowhunter. 

With all of that on his mind, he hadn’t thought about how he would feel when he finally did see him again. It had to happen someday. But he wasn’t prepared for it to be today. 

Matthew was hosting a party, again. Thomas knew that he used it as an excuse to get wasted. That worried him. He always worried about his friend, and he knew he wasn’t the only one. 

He hadn’t expected to see Alastair there. Why would he possibly come? It didn’t even cross Thomas’ mind. Only when he saw him, he was hit with all of his feelings, harder than he’d ever expected. Every single thing he’d felt about Alastair. That meant the hatred and the anger, but the love, too. 

“I really don’t understand why you are forcing me to attend Fairchild’s stupid party.” Alastair complained, folding his arms. There was no way he was going, but his sister had a different mindset. “I am the last person they want to see.”  
“I talked to James, he’s okay with it.” Cordelia said. She looked breathtaking, as usual. Her long, elegant red hair framed her fair face perfectly.  
Alastair wondered if Cordelia and James would ever realise how they really felt about each other. But as long as that iron bracelet clung to James’s wrist, he would think he was in love with Grace Blackthorn.  
Alastair understood if it took her a while to discover her true feelings. After all, it had happened like that for him. Expect, Cordelia was married to the person she was in love with. Alastair would never be so lucky, not when the person he loved hated him, and always would.  
Alastair quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”  
“Yes.” Cordelia insisted. “Well, he’s warming to it. But it’s not about him, it’s about Thomas.”  
Alastair stiffened. “What about Lightwood?” Saying his last name with such a lack of emotion felt bitter on his lips.  
“You know,” Cordelia turned to her brother. “You two need to talk.”  
Alastair pressed his lips together in a thin line, ignoring how his heartbeat had quickened. “Do we?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me, Alastair.” she said. “I can read you like a book.”  
“How unfortunate for you.” he drawled.  
“Come on,” she tugged at his hand, forcing him to his feet, despite his groans of protest. “The carriage is here. Let’s go.” 

Thomas’ breathing hitched when Alastair’s eyes momentarily locked with his. He tried to look away, he wanted to, but he found himself frozen.  
Cordelia whispered something in her bother’s ear, and he made a face of grimace, before she made her way over to where James and Matthew were stood — to surely convince them not to pounce on Alastair right that moment. 

Alastair found himself instantly scanning the busy room for the 6”5 shadowhunter. He stood out instantly. He’d possibly grown even more since the last time he last saw him. Now, he could never see the small boy who followed him around like a lost puppy at the academy. Only if he’d made different choices back then, then he wouldn’t feel such a painful tug at his heart when he saw the anger he had in his eyes.  
Alastair had done a few things he wasn’t proud of in his life, but the rumours he’d spread at the academy would always top the others. He’d never been aware of the terrible pain they would cause, and when he was stripped of what may be his only chance at real happiness, he realised.  
Alastair started to walk over to him. His legs felt numb. He knew he didn’t deserve his forgiveness, but he could at least try to show him how sorry he really was.  
“Lightwood.” he greeted stiffly.  
“Carstairs.” Thomas said coldly. It was like a punch to the stomach. “What do you want?”  
“To apologise.” he said. He’d never sounded so weak. He held himself up as high as he could, but he didn’t have the confidence about him that he used to. “I really am sorry. I understand if you—“  
Thomas could see how all of his friends were staring at them, waiting for his answer. James and Matthew had anger burning behind their eyes, and Thomas could feel it from across the room.  
“We should talk somewhere more private.” Thomas said abruptly.  
“Uh, okay.” Alastair stammered slightly. He was surprised that he’d let him near him at all.  
Once they were in an empty and quiet corridor, Alastair began to speak again.  
“I don’t expect you to forgive me.” he said slowly. “I don’t deserve it. But I want you to know that I feel horrible for what I said, and I never meant it, i was just trying to fit in at the academy. There is no justification for it.”  
“No, there isn’t.” Thomas agreed, jaw set, but his eyes had softened. “You ruined my family, Alastair.”  
“I know.” he swallowed, eyes on the floor. “I’m sorry.”  
He heard Thomas let out a long, exasperated sigh. “You really ruined them. My mother cried for weeks over that rumour.”  
Alastair felt sick to his stomach. “I know, I’m a horrible person.” he said.  
“I don’t know what you want from me, Alastair.” Thomas’ voice only getting angrier, and louder. He could tell he’d been holding it in for a while. “I’m angry at what you did, but then you come here and I don’t know how to feel. I’m angry that you think you can be here at all, and I’m angry that I still love you despite it.”  
Thomas’ eyes widened at what he’d blurted. He was such an idiot.  
Alastair’s eyes snapped up, and he had to tilt his chin up to meet his. “You love me?” he asked quietly.  
Thomas’ throat had gone dry and he felt sweat soaking his palms. He had so much emotion flowing through him, it was overwhelming, and it was too much to resist any longer.  
So, in the heat of the moment — and a moment he’d been waiting long for — he grabbed Alastair by the collar of his shirt and pulled his mouth up to his.  
Alastair was frozen. There was no feeling quite like Thomas’ warm mouth against his cold one. He hadn’t even registered what was really happening, but he felt their feet moving back until Thomas’ back hit the cold wall and their bodies were pressed together.  
Breathless, Alastair pulled back. He gazed into Thomas’ eyes, that were searching his.  
“Well,” said a smirking Anna Lightwood. “Looks like you two made up.”


	2. james x cordelia

Cordelia was sat at home, by herself. She didn’t know where James, her husband of almost a year, had gone. With the rest of the Merry Thieves, she supposed. He’d been distant from her lately, and she assumed it was because of what was approaching in the next few days. 

When James and Cordelia had decided to wed, to save Cordelia’s name after she defended him against Tatiana Blackthorn, they’d agreed that their marriage would end after a year. 

Cordelia had dreaded the day it would end. Sleeping next to the person she loved, even if he didn’t love her back, was enough for her. It had been a blissful year with James. He was a perfect husband. Sometimes, she’d convince herself that it was all real, but then her eyes would move to the reminder of Grace Blackthorn that clung to James’ wrist. Grace, who he really loved. Not Cordelia. 

Cordelia dreaded the reactions of their families, as well. Will and Tessa had been so kind and welcoming to her, and she knew it would break their hearts to hear of her and James’ divorce. 

Cordelia tried to ignore the feeling she had that James was with Grace, while she was sat alone. Her heart cracked every time she thought of it, so now, there wasn’t much of her heart left. And there was only one person who could repair it. 

“James,” Cordelia stood up when she heard her husband enter the room. His hair was a mess, and he had a thin layer of sweat coating his forehead. 

Cordelia didn’t manage to get another word out before he took her face in his hands and swiftly pressed his lips to hers. 

They’d kissed before, for the public image, but it was never like this. This was different, this was real. It took Cordelia back to when they were in the Whispering Room. 

She wound her arms around his neck and his hand was in her long, thick hair, while the other stayed gently cupping her cheek. 

Cordelia finally detached, then looked at him. And realised something. “James, you’re not wearing your bracelet.” she said.   
“No.” James said. “I’m not. We got it off. It was the thing making me think I was still in love with Grace all of this time. But it was you, Daisy. My beautiful, brilliant Daisy.”   
Cordelia’s lips curved into a smile before she brought his mouth back down to hers. This was even more magical than the Whispering Room.   
“Can we take a rain check on that divorce?” James asked with a lob-sided grin.   
“Definitely.” Cordelia said.   
And in those moments, her heart was fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what we deserve to see in coi 
> 
> (sorry this is so short!!)


	3. Kit x Ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s been a hot minute since i read tda so ignore if this or any future ones don’t line up with the end of qoaad or make any sense at all :)

Kit had been living in Devon with Jem and Tessa and Mina for almost three years. He liked it there, and he liked it with them. It felt like a proper family, and that was all Kit had ever wanted. A proper family. 

Despite all of his happiness, there was always something lurking at the back of his mind. Or rather, someone. 

When Kit would get into bed at night, and once Mina had stopped crying and the house was silent, he’d lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling, eyes wide open. He’d think about what he’d said. _I love you, Ty, I love you._

He’d see how his face had gone blank, and he’d never replied. Kit was stupid to say it, he never should’ve. He should’ve known Ty would never feel that way about him. 

Yet, still, he kicked himself for leaving — leaving without saying goodbye. It was a rash decision he’d made in the moment, and now he’d let three years pass without trying to make things right. He surely would’ve forgotten about him by now.

Kit had learnt a lot about himself while he was in Devon, a lot about his heritage. Jem and Tessa had been very happy to tell him about Will Herondale. By the way they’d talked about him, he could tell he’d been very special to them.

Dru had written to him once, a note Kit had received through Jem. She hadn’t mentioned Ty at all, not individually, so Kit kept him out of his reply too — even though he was all he really wanted to hear about. 

Kit wondered about where Ty would be now. Perhaps he’d moved on, and found someone else to settle down with. Things must be so different since he left, what with everything that happened. Jem had told him they were all doing just fine. 

Every time Jem would tell him that, he would make sure to tell him that Ty is doing fine too. He always noticed how his face would change ever so slightly at the mention of his name, but then he’d restore his past look and act as if it had no effect on him. Just like Will, Jem thought. 

Today was no different to any other. It was early morning, Kit was in the kitchen, feeding Mina. He had a smile on his lips, like he always did when he was with Mina. 

“Kit,” he heard Tessa call, and he turned around. “Someone’s here for you.” 

Kit frowned. He followed Tessa to the front door, and his heart swelled when he saw him. 

“Hi.” Ty said shyly. He had his headphones hung around his neck, like always. He was taller, older, and even more beautiful than Kit had remembered.

“Hi.” Kit breathed. Tessa cleared her throat, and Kit realised he’d been staring. Cheeks slightly pink, he looked at the floor. 

“I’ll leave you boys to it.” Tessa said and excused herself, not before sending a quick wink in Kit’s direction. 

“How have you been?” Kit asked nervously. The boys were comfortably sat next to each other on the beach outside Kit’s house, hearing the waves crash and feeling the cold wind blow through their hair.  
Kit’s voice sent butterflies to Ty’s stomach.  
“Good.” he said. “Fine. You?”  
“Fine.” Kit replied. The silence that followed was suffocating.  
“I’m sorry I left.” Kit said suddenly. “I shouldn’t have, not without saying goodbye.”  
“You left me.” Ty said quietly, eyes ahead. “I needed you.”  
“I didn’t think you did.” he replied. “That’s not what it felt like. You said I didn’t care about you.”  
“Do you?” Ty asked quietly, still not looking at him. He’d been waiting to look at him for three years, but now he was here, he couldn’t bring himself to.  
“Ty, of course I do.” Kit said and scoffed a little. “Do you want to know the real reason I left without saying goodbye?”  
“Yeah,”  
“I thought you didn’t love me.” he said. As soon as it had left his tongue, he wished he could take it back. Ty finally turned to him, and his face was blank like it was when he’d first told him. He’d put himself back through the pain he went though three years ago.  
“Do you still think that?” he asked. Now that he’d looked at him, he couldn’t look away.  
Kit looked down at his hands. “I mean... yeah.”  
“If I didn’t love you, why would I be here?” Ty asked and Kit felt his heart miss a few beats.  
“What.. what are you saying?” he asked numbly.  
“I love you too.” Ty confessed. “You’re an idiot, but I love you. And I shouldn’t have waited until now to say it. I’m—“  
Before Ty could apologise, Kit had shyly put his hand on the boy’s cold cheek, and softly pressed his lips to his.  
Ty melted under his touch.  
“You don’t have to apologise.” Kit said, their foreheads touching.  
From a few feet behind them — close, like she always was, Livvy Blackthorn smiled.


	4. the lightwood-banes

Alec Lightwood-Bane had had a long day. As acting Consul, he was up to his neck in work. He was glad to be Consul, to finally get rid of the prejudice in Nephilim traditions for good, but it exhausted him. 

What kept Alec going was knowing what he was able to come home to. His beautiful husband, who he still couldn’t believe was his husband at all, and their adorable adopted children — Max and Rafe. 

Stifling a yawn, he opened the door to their home. He could hear Max and Rafe fussing, and Magnus telling them to quiet down or he’d used his magic to glue their mouths shut. 

Alec chuckled despite himself, before making his presence known. 

“Daddy!” He heard Max cry, and run to him. Alec picked him up and spun him around.

“You and Rafe are being good boys, aren’t you?” he asked with his eyebrows raised, and Max smiled cheekily. 

“No, they are not.” Magnus said as he came out of the kitchen. “They’re being little pests.” 

Max giggled and Alec set him down, before pecking Magnus on the lips. 

“Good day?” Magnus asked, taking his jacket from him.  
Alec nodded. “Yeah, fine. It smells delicious in here, what’s cooking?”  
“I decided to make dinner.” Magnus said. “Without magic. Real cooking.”  
“He’s bad at it.” Rafe said, then giggled when Magnus wiggled his fingers at him threateningly.  
“I could’ve done it.” Alec said.  
Magnus waved his hand. “No, you are relaxing. You’re working yourself to the bone with the Counsul job and you need a rest.”  
Alec felt his heart fill up. He’d never anticipated that he’d have his own family, especially not one as amazing as this.  
“Okay.” Alec said softly, and smiled at Magnus before placing Max on his hip. “Let’s test out how bad this cooking really is.”  
“It’s almost as bad as Aunty Izzy’s.” Rafe said.  
Alec shivered at the mention of his sister’s cooking. “I’m sure that’s not true.”  
He would later find out that that was, in fact, true - but it didn’t matter. He was surrounded by the people he loved most in the world, and he could go through anything as long as they were at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥺🥺


	5. lucie x jesse

Lucie was sat in her room, tapping her foot anxiously. She was trying to write, to take her mind off it, but she couldn’t get past three words of the newest instalment of The Beautiful Cordelia. All she could think about was Jesse. 

She’d tried to bring him back, she’d tried everything. Grace had tried, and God knows what Tatiana had up her sleeve. Surely something Lucie didn’t want to be involved with, but to fill the hole she felt without Jesse, she’d do anything. 

Since Jesse sacrificed his last breath for James, and broke her heart while saving it too, she’d found herself constantly expecting to hear a smart comment about being a ghost from behind her. Or for her friends and family to think she was crazy for talking to someone that wasn’t there. She kept looking over her shoulder for the ghostly, handsome boy from the woods, then being disappointed when he was never there. 

_Her_ boy from the woods.

Either way, she knew she’d be suffering. She couldn’t live without her brother, but she never expected to miss Jesse this much. She was only realising now, that maybe she loved him. But it was too late now. 

“By the Angel, what is wrong with me?” Lucie groaned, banging her knuckles against her forehead as she threw her pen down in despair. 

“It’s probably something in the air. It smells like a coffin in here, and I would know.” she heard an amused voice say from behind her. A voice she knew. 

She spun around. “Jesse?” 

“In the flesh.” he grinned. He was there, in her room. And he looked... he looked alive. There was colour in his face and a light in his eyes, which only made him even more beautiful. 

Lucie stood up slowly, staring at him, mouth slightly open. “How?” 

“It worked.” Jesse said. “I don’t know, but it was something you did, Luce. You brought me back.” 

“I...” Lucie was at a loss for words. She shook her head slowly. “I couldn’t have. It’s not possible.” 

“Well, miracles are a lot more common these days.” he said. Lucie slowly stepped towards him, as if she was afraid to get too close. 

“Luce? You all right?” Once Lucie was close enough to him, she reached her hand out to touch his chest, and she felt the solidness of it beneath her hand. 

“You’re alive.” she said finally, and a smile spread across her face. “You’re really alive.” 

“Yeah.” Jesse couldn’t help but notice how she’d kept her hand on his chest. 

“How... how did you get in here?” Lucie asked, a small frown creasing her brows, which Jesse thought was adorable. 

“Your brother let me in.” he explained, and Lucie thanked the Angel her parents were out. “After much persuasion. And I’m sure he’s listening in.” 

“Jaime, go away!” Lucie yelled at her closed door, and the two could hear an annoyed grunt from the other side of it. 

“I think he’s gone.” Lucie said quietly. Jesse was hovering over her, his face close to hers, and her hand still on his chest. 

“Jesse.” Lucie swallowed. They kept inching closer, longingly, until their lips touched. 

Jesse held her chin as he kissed her, and his free hand snaked around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He’d craved the touch of his girl in the woods for a long time, and it was all he’d imagined it would be. 

“You’re a pretty good kisser for someone who was just raised from the dead.” Lucie said once she’d pulled back, lips tingling. 

“Well, I’ve been waiting for this moment for a while.” he said and Lucie laughed a little before he kissed her again. 

“You better not be kissing my sister, Blackthorn!” James could be heard through Lucie’s door. She’d be sure to add how cruel Prince James had interrupted the most magical moment of his sister’s life in The Beautiful Cordelia.


	6. sophie x gideon

Gideon Lightwood was trying to be as quiet as possible as he wondered through the corridor at such a late hour. He’d fancied himself some fresh air, and maybe a break from Gabriel teasing him about his secret relationship with the maid, Sophie Collins. 

While Gideon was getting that fresh air, he found his mind drifting to said maid, like it always did. He was simply mesmerised by her, and he couldn’t put a single flaw to her name. 

He thought about the butterflies that attacked his stomach whenever he heard her name, or saw her face. He thought about the warm feeling he got when he heard her light laugh, especially when he was the one who caused it. He thought about the softness of her skin under his hand, and the feeling of her lips against his. 

Gabriel had joked about him being in love, but maybe he was right. 

As he came back into the Institute, and was walking through the corridor and past all the occupied rooms, he heard soft sobs coming from behind a closed door. 

He paused. That was Sophie’s room. 

He quietly hit his knuckles against the wood, and waited for a response. He heard sniffling before Sophie’s quiet voice saying “come in.” 

Her gaze softened when she saw Gideon, but then she looked away, hiding her face and trying to wipe her tears. 

“Sophie,” Gideon said, closing the door and sitting beside her on her bed. “My love, what is it?” 

Sophie still had her head turned from him. She sniffed. “It’s nothing. Go back to bed.” 

“Not while you are like this.” he said, and held her chin as he turned her head, forcing her eyes up to this. “Did someone hurt you?” 

Sophie shook her head, tears welling in her eyes again. “Why have you chosen me?” 

“What?” Gideon asked. 

“Why me?” Sophie repeated. “There are plenty of fine ladies willing to court Gideon Lightwood. But... look at me.” she motioned to the scar running across her face. “I’m hideous.” 

Gideon frowned. “You are not hideous. Don’t you ever say that again.” he pulled her into his lap. “You, Sophie Collins, are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes upon. And I have chosen you, because you have stolen my heart.” 

Gideon’s heart warmed at the smile that shadowed her lips. “You have stolen my heart too.” 

He smiled, and they stayed where they were for a while, looking into each other’s eyes, until Gideon cleared his throat. 

“You must rest.” he said. “I should return to my room.” 

“Okay,” Sophie said, trying to mask the disappointment in her voice. She moved from his lap and he stood up. 

“I’ll see you in the morning.” he said, quickly putting his hand on her cheek and pressing a warm kiss to her lips. 

As he removed his hand and turned to leave, Sophie caught it, forcing him to turn back around. Her hand was tiny compared to his, but they seemed to fit together perfectly. 

“Stay.” she said, looking at him sheepishly. She expected him to refuse, but instead, he climbed into her bed and put his arms around her. 

“Of course.” he said, and she nuzzled her face in his chest, him resting his chin on the top of her head. 

Once he was sure she was sound asleep, he whispered “I love you.” 

Sophie heard him, and the corners of her lips pulled up. “I love you too.” she mumbled, and felt him pull her closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we love underrated cuties 🥺


	7. ty comes out to the blackthorns

“I have to tell them one day.” Ty said. He had his head rested on the chest of his boyfriend of six months, Kit Herondale. 

Ty still hadn’t come out to his family, and to put it lightly, he was terrified. He didn’t know why, it’s not like they were intolerant, but he just couldn’t bring himself to do it. 

Kit laced their fingers together. “You can do it whenever you feel ready.” 

Ty sighed. “You said that six months ago.” 

“And I meant it.” Kit looked down at him. “It’s completely up to you.” 

“Don’t you feel like we’re living in secret?” Ty asked. “I mean, I don’t want to feel like I can’t show you how much I love you in public because I’m afraid. You know I love you, right?” 

Kit smiled, absent-mindedly running his hands through his hair. “I know.” he bowed his head to give him a sweet kiss. 

“Oh,” 

Ty’s head whipped around, to where his brother, Julian Blackthorn was stood, surprised. 

“I can go,” Julian said awkwardly. “Emma was just wondering when you were ready for training.” 

“No, stay.” Ty swallowed the lump in his throat. “We need to talk.” 

Julian nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. Ty sat up. 

“How long have you two been...?” 

“Six months.” Kit said for him. 

“Six months?” Julian repeated. “Wow. Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“I was afraid.” Ty admitted guilty, suddenly feeling bad for keeping his brother in the dark. 

“Of what?” Julian questioned. “Ty, you know I love you. Nothing could ever change that.” 

Ty smiled a little and Jules ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“You take care of him.” Julian looked at Kit, who was now a little threatened. “Or I’ll set Emma on you.” 

Kit gulped. The Carstairs girl was quite terrifying. “Roger that.” 

“Are you going to tell the others?” Jules asked them. Kit looked to Ty, who nodded. 

“I think we should.” 

“Are we supposed to act surprised?” Dru asked when Ty had told the rest of his family of his and Kit’s relationship. “I was sure you hooked up the night you met.” 

“I wish,” Kit scoffed, making Ty roll his eyes.

“And you’re taking care of him?” Emma asked, eyeing Kit sternly. He was sure she had her hand on Cortana for effect, but with Emma, you could never be sure. 

Kit swallowed thickly. “I am.” 

“He is.” Ty spoke, sending Kit a quick smile. Emma’s hand relaxed from Cortana. “I’m really happy.” 

Kit’s eyes softened as he looked at his boyfriend, and gently laid his hand over his, suddenly overwhelmed with how lucky he was to have found someone like Ty. 

“Well,” Emma smiled at the two. “If Ty’s happy, then so are we.” 

Jules pated Kit’s shoulder. “Welcome to the family, kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these cuties deserve better than this trash 🥺


	8. julian x emma

Julian didn’t know what time it was when he was awoken by a rapid knocking at his door.

Still half asleep, he managed to stand up from his comfortable bed and pull his door open, yawning.

“Emma?” All of his tiredness was washed away when he laid eyes on his Parabatai, who was gripping her bloody torso.

“What the hell?” His eyes widened as he let her inside. “What happened to you?”

Emma winced. “Would you believe me if I said I was in a fight for a righteous cause?”

He gave her unamused look. “No,”

“Then there was a Shax Demon outside.” she said. “But I dealt with it, it’s fine.” she motioned to a bloody Cortana hanging from her belt.

“Sorry for dropping in on you like this.” she apologised.

Julian shook his head. “I swore an oath.” he said and let her sit on his bed, despite his sheets becoming bloody.

“Here,” he took his stele from his bedside table and Emma held her arm out for him to draw an Iratzie. He held her arm still with his hand, and Emma felt shivers go down her spine as soon as he touched her.

She looked up at him as he concentrated on drawing the rune on her skin. His hair was messy with sleep, but his eyes were still warm. All of his features were perfect, and Emma couldn’t find herself able to look away.

Emma had never seen her Parabatai this way until recently, and it was stronger than ever. He’d always been her best friend, and she’d always thought highly of him, but now there was one word spiralling in her mind that shouldn’t be. _Beautiful_.

“All done,” he said, snapping Emma out of her wondering thoughts. She blushed when she realised she had been staring. But Emma Carstairs never blushed.

“Thanks,” she cleared her throat. She hadn’t realised how close they were sat until she felt her heart beating rapidly because of it.

His eyes were scanning her face, a different emotion flashing across his every second. He’d never looked at her like this before.

“Um,” Emma stood up abruptly, this time snapping Julian out of his equally wondering thoughts. “It’s really late. I should let you get back to sleep.”

“Or you could stay.” Julian said it so quietly that Emma almost didn’t hear him.

Emma swallowed the lump in her throat. “I’d like that.”

Julian’s face relaxed to a smile and Emma, who now had more important things on her mind than her still healing wound, sat back down next to him.

The unspoken words lingered in the air between them. Three simple words, they spoke them to each other all the time, but now it was different, and neither of them dared to speak those words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no clue what this is 🥴


End file.
